Bring Me To Life
by ShieraH
Summary: Just the Titans in their 'workaday' life arguing, bone-crushing hugs, tofu, Robin wondering if he made the right decision. set after Tokyo. Probably going to end up as robxrae. (I suck at summaries) R&R I Don't own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

She sat at half lotus trying to free her mind of all the movement, lights and noises around her. It felt like just a couple of minutes that she was at peace chanting AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS over and over again. Her body levitated a foot off the ground and her arms were lifted. She didn't notice how dark it had become or about the time past in the time she was meditating. She didn't even notice until a certain Boy Wonder and poked her in the back with a bony finger. She nearly fell, one foot granted, but that rarely ever happened. She opened her eyes to find Robin standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

Their style of clothing had changed in the short year after the mess in Tokyo. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and a hoodie and he seemed more relaxed now. He still kept those baby blues, which he had only shown her, hidden behind that mask because although he was more relaxed, he was still paranoid about his secret identity. She had also changed. She was now wearing regular jeans and long sleeved shirts while meditating.

"Umm… its nearly ten." He stated.

She just nodded and tried to forget about the fact that she never saw or felt him coming. He sensed her awkwardness and decided against poking fun at her. Under normal circumstances he would but today had been a rather exhausting day of chasing the villain around Jump City. They walked back inside the tower in perfect silence. Not the kind that drives your teeth on edge and makes you start to tap your pen to end the incessant silence but the kind that makes you enjoy the peace before…

"DUDE YOU TOTALLY CHEATED!" cried Beast Boy.

"NUH UH! You just can't deal with the fact that I just beat you for the millionth time!" responded Cyborg smugly.

"Please, friends cant we just get along?" asked Starfire vigorously mixing what looked like an odd mixture of play dough and hair gel together.

The demoness and the masked boy stood inside the elevator just watching as the changeling yelled at the smirking Cyborg. Starfire waved her spoon around trying to get Beastboy to settle down and spraying half of the room with her 'questionable', to say in the least, concoction. As Raven and Robin watched Cyborg noticed them.

"Yo! Tell the grass stain to chill! I won fair and square and he's just mad because he lost. AGAIN!" he yelled as Robin silently cursed for not having had pressed a button before someone noticed.

Beastboy started to yell again prompting Cyborg to yell and Starfire to wave her ladle around again. Robin just simply brushed his hair back with his hand and sighed.

"Guys…." Said Robin receiving no response, "GUYS!"

They all turned to look at him while growing quiet.

"Are you mad boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"No, Star, just disappointed that I still have to come and solve all of their petty childhood squabbles. I wasn't even gone for five minutes and this place is a mess!" he waved his arms out as if to ask them to look around.

There were cushions strewn across the entire area, chip bags littering the floor, soda cans and bottles hidden in whatever corner they would fit in, and worst of all, Starfire's brew splattered on every available surface.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around, Cyborg stared intently at the floor, and all while Starfire slowly made her way to the door.

"I shall now go feed the Silky. I hear him calling." She simply stated.

A wall of dark energy obstructed her path. Robin mouthed a silent "thank you" to Raven. A smile tugged at the empath's lips.

"All of you are going to clean this mess up and are not going to sleep until you do." The dark haired boy stated.

The three slouched and grumbled but dared not defy their bad tempered leader and begun to clean up.

"You look like you could use some sleep, Rae…" Robin said and upon looking at the girl's face he smiled and noticed she was asleep on a barstool. He face was devoid of emotion even asleep but somehow full of it too.

"OOH, OOH!" Exclaimed Beast Boy wagging his eyebrows, "I volunteer to carry her to her room!"

Everyone turned to him and shushed him as Raven stirred a bit and would have had fallen off if a certain Boy Wonder hadn't caught her.

"No you are staying here ." whispered Robin as he gently took the sleeping empath in his arms. He noticed Starfire looking over at him with a twinge of jalousie but he ignored her and motioned for all of them to continue cleaning.

She was so light in his arms as he carried her. She didn't snore unlike a certain Tameran princess he knew. He had since replaced the key code doors and instead of having to awkwardly fumble her while typing in the override password he vocalized it. The doors smoothly slid open and he stepped into her room. It was dark and the amount of books had grown larger. He walked to her bed and gently placed her on the soft mattress. He slipped off her shoes and socks and covered her up with her dark blue covers.

"Goodnight Rae…" he whispered resisting the urge to bend down and kiss her pale forehead and instead removed the strands of hair from her face. He exited her room with a weird feeling in his fingertips and in his stomach that he got when he was around her. He shook his head reminding himself that he was her best friend and nothing more.

**Hello there mortals. I come in peace and with a giant mace for those haters. JK… (Hastily hides mace) yes this is my first fic and yes I am aware that there are probably some grammar mistakes but you are welcome to correct them. Anyway I don't have a regular update schedule for those of you who may have found this story interesting so yeah… I don't think I'll have any OC's in this hope you enjoyed(or else)**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke up in her bed. It surprised her a bit because she half expected to wake up on the bar stool she fell asleep on. She wiggled her toes and found her shoes and socks on the floor beside her bed. She was also glad that whoever brought her to her room had the decency to at least put some covers on her. She slowly sat up and groaned as she turned to look at the clock and found that it was eight.

'Crap!' she thought. It was two hours later than what she was used to. Everyone was probably already in the kitchen and Beast Boy and Cyborg were probably having their daily tofu-meat war. She stood up and decided that it was just best to get up, change, and make a silent entry into the kitchen.

She floated her way to her closet and picked out her new outfit that now consisted of a full body suit, boots coming up to mid-calf, gloves that came up half way to her elbow, and her trademark dark blue cloak. She pulled up her hood and opened a portal to the kitchen.

The kitchen was as loud as a zoo. Cyborg and Beastboy were having their almost ritualistic throw down. Starfire was trying to start up a conversation with an absent minded Boy Blunder reading a newspaper. Lets just say that she wasn't doing the best job but at least she got an occasional "uhuh" out of him.

"Good morning sunshine," said Robin having had noticed Raven trying to make a silent entry, "Isn't it a little early to be up and about?"

Raven glared and put her kettle on the stove while Robin smirked. Starfire tried to not look jalousie at the fact that Robin had started a conversation so easily with Raven while she had been trying to get an actual response out of him for the entire time sitting here.

"Who could ever sleep with this deafening silence?" she said pointing out the wonderful job that he was doing at keeping Beast Boy and Cyborg quiet. "Can't a girl get at least one day to sleep in?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

The alarm sounded putting an end to Cyborg and Beast Boy's arguing.

"Does that answer your question?" Robin asked her.

The team started to walk to the monitors to check out what the emergency was.

"At least an alarm isn't better than me at shutting those two up." She said in her monotone voice only letting a bit of humor show.

"Uuh… Robin, man looks like a friend of yours has surfaced again" said Cyborg.

Robin immediately turned his attention towards the monitors and his eyes widened.

"Red X!" he spat. "He's been spotted trying to steal some Xenothium from a small probably illegal supply in a warehouse in the east side. Titans GO!"

"Bro, in case you haven't noticed… most of us are still in our jammies." Beast Boy said hesitantly, staring at the ground and nervously touching his index fingers together while waiting for Robin's response.

Robin looked around at his teammates Cyborg was curiously wearing flannel pajamas. He couldn't blame him, he probably still longed for small pieces of his normal life. Beast Boy was wearing boxers with little animals all over and a t-shirt with his name on it. Starfire was wearing shorts that showed a little too much and a sports bra… so not much at all.

The only ones with their outfit on were Raven and himself. His uniform had changed. He no longer wore the stoplight costume. Instead he wore a black body suit with a bit of shock protection here and there and red accents. It also had gauntlets where he stored some weapons. His boots were still steel toed but completely black. Lets just say that it was better for stealth than his bright-colored stoplight costume.

Robin ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Raven, since you're the only one who cared to get ready, you come with me. The rest of you get ready and meet us at the warehouse." He said clearly frustrated.

They all shuffled towards their rooms while nodding and deciding that it was just better to leave things alone instead of protesting.

Robin took his motorcycle while Raven flew above him. It was perfectly silent the entire way.

* * *

Thank you all my readers and a special shout out to Mojoboy31. Thank you for helping me by suggesting villains. I really appreciate it. and thanks for following

Thank you to meowarts for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai thanks for fave and following.

Sorry that it took so long to update but (lame excuse inserted here_)

JK. It's just been a really depressing week. My favorite teacher left our class in the middle of the six weeks and it really sucks because she just kinda left without a warning and she sent us a really depressing email on the many reasons that she left us mostly because of the kids that have died this year from my school. Sorry that it's kinda short too but I have a long weekend so I'll to write when I have time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner but without further ado... oh and I don't own Teen Titans btw.**

* * *

They soon arrived at the warehouse. There two guards stationed by the door had already been taken down. Raven felt for their radial pulses and found them while Robin kept guard. Raven stood and glanced at Robin who met her gaze. As they looked at each other, they knew what they had to do. Raven pulled up her hood and opened a portal for them into the warehouse. Robin got a nauseated look on his face. He had traveled via portal before but had never done a good job of keeping the contents of his stomach well… in.

Raven hid a smirk and but gave him an urgent look. If Red X had needed to take down the guards down hand to hand, then he was probably out of Xenothium for the suit. This meant that if they could catch him while he still hadn't gotten his hands on it then they had a good chance of taking him down without a problem. But if he got a hold of the substance then he would more than likely get away and cause who knows what kind of trouble.

Robin swallowed and took Raven's hand in a firm grip. They stepped through the portal together. Inside it felt like your body and your soul were torn apart but you could still feel both. It was a strange feeling that couldn't really be described. As they exited the two were slowly put back together. Robin stumbled out and tried to regain his footing in the room that was violently spinning in his vision. Raven smirked but grabbed his elbow to help the green-faced Boy Wonder get his footing.

They heard the sound you get when an error message pops up.

"Damn how I hate that little noise!" they heard Red X say followed by some pounding noises. Robin had regained his footing by then and was already stealthily creeping towards the door that the noise had come out of. They made it inside the room. Red X had his back to the door and he couldn't see them. The monitor kept on making that annoying sound and X kept pounding on the monitor that demanded the correct password to lower the force field that surrounded the Xenothium.

Red X suddenly cocked his head to the side and let out a chuckle.

"You were always good on your feet Boy Blunder." Red X said turning to face them, "but never good enough!"

Robin and Raven went on the defense as Red X charged them. Robin took out his bo staff and defended against the rapid succession of attacks X was dealing.

Raven chanted "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" and picked up some chunks of pipes and hurled them directly at Red X who expertly dogged all of them even with no power in his suit. Now that Raven thought about it, it was uncanny how his moves were so much like Robin's. A piece of broken pipe being hurled at her brought her mind back to the fight. She barely dogged the projectile and levitated a bit lower. Red X saw his opportunity and took a hold of her cloak and brought her crashing down onto the floor. She pushed him off as Robin came up from behind him and dealt quick jabs with his bo staff, a few catching X off guard.

Red X recovered quickly and soon begun delivering his own blows and dodging Robin's. A roundhouse kick caught Robin off guard and sent him plummeting to the ground. X took a hold of Robin's head and held him in a headlock. Robin made gagging sounds as he was desperately trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

Raven came up from behind Red X and used her elbow to hit him on the head. Red broke his chokehold on Robin and stumbled back surprised by the force behind that blow.

"Where are the rest of your little friends? Were they too scared of me?" Red X taunted.

Raven just clenched her fists and begun to fight him. Red X had no trouble keeping up and matched her blow for blow.

"Too bad… I was really hoping to see that red head again." Red said feigning a frown but abruptly turning into a smile, "You'll just have to do."

Red X smiled fiercely as Raven increased her speed and momentum as she dealt more punches and kicks, hopelessly trying to distract him until Robin came to. She was barely keeping up. He shifted his footing and threw a kick to her midsection. She was sent flying to the opposite end of the room and he started to walk back to the monitors.

"Now then where was I?" he asked to no one in particular, "Ah yes, hacking into this stupid computer."

Raven tried to get up but her vision was blurred and started to violently spin. She wondered if this was how Robin felt when she was teleporting with him. She groaned and fought last night's dinner down. She held her head and felt an ooze dripping sown from her eyebrow. The dark liquid stained her hands as she touched the raw wound.

Robin had gotten up and was silently making his way to her. 'Are you ok?' he asked through their bond.

'Fine… just go after him before…' they saw as the force field slowly settled down and lay the Xenothium in the open. Red X took it without hesitation and begun to walk out when Robin suddenly leaped up on his feet and tackled him. They both stumbled down. Red took Robin and threw him off while picking up the precious vial and running out. Robin cast a glance on Raven but she waved him out.

Robin ran after X and caught up to him as he was busy filling up his suit with the substance. Robin came up from behind and clutched X's mask and yanked as hard as he could. It came off. The room filled with tension and the world stood still.

"You shouldn't have done that Grayson." He said with a dangerous tone in his voice. Not exactly threatening but more of warning.

"How do you know my name!?" Robin questioned.

"Cause you know mine." Red X said slowly turning to face Robin.

Robin let out a little gasp and stumbled back a few paces. This couldn't be happening.

"Jason!?" Robin exclaimed. He was dead. Robin had been there for his funeral. "But… the Joker… you're not supposed to be alive!?"

Robin could only stand there in shock as Red - no – Jason took the mask and opened up a portal for himself using the newly powered up suit.

"Nice to see you too _Dick_." He said with a cocky smirk and stepped through the portal disappearing into the shadows.

Robin could only stand there staring into the now empty place in front of him. His mind was racing to find an explanation of what had just happened.

" …. _Robin… _Robin!" Raven had picked herself up and stumbled to where she heard the voices coming from, now came to a halt noticing that Robin was out of it. She reached out and touched his shoulder. The Boy wonder jumped on contact. He was alone which could only mean that Red X had gotten away.

"Sorry…" he said a bit distraught. "I just… I…"

He shook his head and gave her an 'I'll talk to you later about it' look. She looked concerned but decided not to push it. There were very few things that could phase Robin much less make him have that look on his face. She wondered what he could have seen or perhaps heard.

Their communicators rung and only Raven answered noticing that Robin was still not completely with her.

"Hey Rae the reinforcements are heeere!" Beast Boy said in his annoying voice.

Raven just rolled her eyes.

"You're too late." She stated in her monotone voice. "X is gone…"

"Oh… Sorry about that its just that… well you see…" he then gave a sob story about how he could never find his uniform in the morning and on and on. Raven stopped listening and just shut her communicator off.

"We should get back to the tower." She told Robin in a soft tone.

"Yeah… yeah okay." He said a bit distracted.

Cyborg had parked his car outside the warehouse. The rest of the team was waiting for them outside.

"Oh boyfriend Robin! You are unharmed!" Starfire exclaimed rushing to hug Robin.

Robin ignored her, walking over to his R-cycle, and put his helmet on. He climbed on his new R-cycle and sped off.

Starfire cast a questioning glance on Raven but she just shrugged and flew off. She was about as confused as they all were and did not feel like answering any questions that they had. Especially not any of Starfire's annoying questions.

They all made their way back to the tower. Raven kept glancing down at Robin to make sure that he didn't kill himself while driving distractedly. Thankfully he had only had a few close calls but always swerved himself out of the way.

As soon as they made it back, Robin shut himself in his room. The rest of the team was in the living room. Cyborg and BB were playing videogames, Starfire entertained herself with playing with Silkie, and Raven made herself some spaghetti since she had not had any breakfast (after a quick trip to the infirmary upon Cyborg's insistence).

"Looks like Robin's taken your job of shut himself up in his room" Beast Boy said instantly regretting it as Raven snapped back making eye contact and opened up a portal below him that lead to the garbage can outside.

Cyborg blinked twice. He thought about asking Raven 'what was her deal' or 'what is bothering Robin', but decided against doing so. Mainly because he didn't want to end up like the green changeling… Wherever he was this time.

"Shall I not go talk to boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked completely oblivious to what had just taken place.

Neither Cyborg nor Raven said anything.

"I say you just wait for him to cool down Star." Cyborg said after a long pause.

"Is he suffering from a cold or any of the sicknesses that you earthlings are so prone to and running a fever?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg and Raven did a mental face palm. How could she be so naïve?

"Umm… no Star that just means that you shouldn't bother him for a while." Cyborg said.

"Is boyfriend Robin upset because we did not catch the Red X?" Starfire asked to no one in particular.

Both Raven and Cyborg just shrugged.

"Did he tell you anything Raven." Starfire questioned for what seemed like the millionth time. A small vein pulsed at Raven's temple.

"No." She stated curtly.

If she knew what was wrong with Robin they wouldn't be having this conversation now would they?

The doors slid open revealing an extremely dirty and angry Beast Boy. A greasy banana peel was resting on his head and green fumes seemed to be comically rising from his skin.

"NOT cool dudes! NOT COOL!" he exclaimed indignantly while throwing his fists in the air.

Cyborg started to laugh and said "Hey BB! You have a little something on your face." As the banana peel slowly slid down his face. And then he resumed laughing at the changeling's misfortune.

Beast Boy simply glared at all of them and huffed indignantly as he stormed out… Hopefully to the showers.

The space was now silent except for the occasional giggle that escaped Cyborg when he thought back to the changeling.

"I believe that I should go talk to Robin." Starfire said with a determined look on her face. "It is my duty as his friend who is a girl."

She then proceeded to float out of the room towards Robin's.

Cyborg and Raven both wondered how many words the alien cold get out of Robin.

* * *

**Hello there lovely people. I did warn you that I didn't have a regular update schedule so yeah.**

**Thank you to all the people who faved and followed.**

**And to all the people who are just being mean and don't like my pairing all I have to say is this: "bah humbug..." (I love that book) if you couldn't see that between Robin and Raven, you are just so blind.**

**Anyway sorry that I didn't update sooner and I hope that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
